A casing having a given shape requires an opening and closing device to open or close an inlet of the casing and thereby an article can be put into or taken out of the casing. Thus, the opening and closing device is used in various fields including small products such as a lipstick, an electronic cigarette, or a wastebasket, as well as in large facilities such as an industrial facility.